Cole's Dewott
Cole's Samurott is the third Pokemon obtained by Cole in Pokemon Battle Fury. History Friends and Partners Samurott was given to Cole as an Oshawott when he entered Professor Juniper's Pokemon Lab in Aspertia City (due to wanting to obtain his own Starter Pokemon much like his rival did). When he ran into Professor Juniper, she was surprised that he wanted a Pokemon and allowed him to take Oshawott. But the Sea Otter had a bitter attitude and ran away. Cole finally found Oshawott and got a chance to be friends with it, only to get attacked by wild Gurdurr and managed to protect him from a Rock Smash attack. This made Oshawott gain a bond with him and managed to defeat them all. Oshawott then joins his team. Since its debut in the series, Cole has used his Oshawott in many Pokemon battles such as the Gym battle with Cheren in Aspertia City where he was sent out after Braviary was defeated by Stoutland's Thunder Fang. During the battle, Oshawott manages to take damage from Take Down and Thunder Fang with help from his scalchop and manages to use his strong and impressive battle strengths to weaken the Big-Hearted Pokemon until he was defeated by a powerful Hyper Beam. He was used for the first time during Cole and Hugh's second rival battle against his Tranquill. Since the Wild Pigeon was faster and skillful than Oshawott, this may gave it an advantage. But using its skills and speed, Oshawott managed to counter its speed and defeats it with Razor Shell. He also had a great use in his Water-type attacks which helped Cole catch his fourth main Pokemon, Growlithe, allowing him to weaken it at will. At the Virbank Gym, he fought against Roxie's Koffing. During the battle, he uses his special technique using his scalchop to deflect and counter Sludge Bomb and Gyro Ball, and also blocks Clear Smog while spinning around. He then uses Aqua Jet to uppercut the Poison Gas Pokemon and then Razor Shell to knock it out and win the battle. He was then defeated by Roxie's Whirlipede after being poisoned and hit by Steamroller. Oshawott also battled against Team Plasma's Corless who used a shiny Magneton in the Castelia Sewers. Since the Sea Otter was weak against Electric-type attacks, Oshawott was the one who had a disadvantage after becoming weakened by paralysis. Later at the Castelia Gym, he battles Burgh's Dwebble after Braviary and Leavanny fainted in a draw, allowing Oshawott to gain an advantage when Dwebble was weakened by Growlithe's Bite. Using its powerful skills and reflexes with Aqua Jet, Oshawott manages to gain powerful strength and evolved into Dewott at the second. In a result, he learned Scald and used it as a strategy to burn the Rock Inn Pokemon and finishes it off with a Razor Shell-Aqua Jet combination, winning Cole the Insect badge. Personality and Characteristics Known Moves *Tackle + *Water Gun *Razor Shell + *Aqua Jet + *Scald + Battles Trainer Battles Gym Battles